


Проверка

by rinedeterre



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в рамках Цепочки любви в дни несвятого Валентина: http://crossover.diary.ru/p145684340.htm</p>
    </blockquote>





	Проверка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках Цепочки любви в дни несвятого Валентина: http://crossover.diary.ru/p145684340.htm

Дом стоит на отшибе, и у Рено нет совершенно никакого объяснения тому, что они сунулись внутрь без оружия. Он оглядывает комнаты привычно быстро: на один счет, на три и на семь. Все это время Руд молча стоит сзади, терпеливо глядя на руку у себя на груди - формальный запрет, не высовывайся, дзо-то, идет разведка территории.

\- Просто старая развалюха, напарник, я же говорил, не стоило и возиться, - они проверили уже восемь комнат и не нашли ничего, кроме старых пыльных мышеловок. - Пойдем назад?  
\- Слишком тихо.  
\- Как скажешь, дзо-то.

В десятой комнате, Рено налетает на этажерку из стекла, переложенного кирпичами, и он орет, во всю глотку, только беззвучно, стряхивая осколки с ноги и разорванной брючины, пока за звоном Руд слушает, есть ли, что слушать.

Руд кивает, и Рено шипит.

\- Сволочи! Это извращение! Кто оставляет стекло и кирпичи в спальне? Это просто... - Руд вопросительно наклоняет голову, - это просто нахальство!  
\- Это кладовка.  
\- В кладовке тоже спят, дзо-то. Мыши! - Рено пинает очередную мышеловку.

Им остается всего две комнаты, и в доме по-прежнему ни звука. Рено заглядывает вперед сразу на три счета, и Руд не напрягается, но идет ближе на полшага.

В последней комнате нет окон, в ней нет ничего, но надо проверить каждую щель, а свет из коридора на дотягивается до углов. Рено шагает, уже занеся ногу чувствует леску и взмахивает рукой, но Руд и сам слышит дребезжание и щелчок затвора.

Это походило бы на бешеный танец, если бы не было так глупо. Рено толкает Руда в сторону, а тот цепляет его плечо, проворачивая за себя, и Рено снова дергает его с линии огня. Дротики летят у плечей и шей, а они кружатся, как ненормальные, в темноте, не различая ничего, и Рено успевает подумать, что так хорошо, что Руд не видит, куда подставиться, когда раздается выстрел и все замолкает.

Ценг стоит в проходе, силуэтно выделяясь в светло-сером свете, и Рено бы оценил, честно, если бы не сползал по стеночке. Руд зажимает виски руками.

\- Явка в точку назначения без служебного оружия является нарушением должностной инструкции, Рено.  
\- Но ты же нас страхуешь, дзо-то, - Рено встает, опираясь на стену, - к тому же, я взял Руда.

Ценг молча разворачивается и уходит.

У Руда порез на скуле и, кажется, на одну сережку меньше. На улице, не глядя на него, Рено с сожалением рассматривает разорванный в клочья костюм и вздыхает над каждой дыркой в отдельности, игнорируя струйку крови, стекающую по шее за шиворот.

\- Мой любимый пиджак! Так неаккуратно, дзо-то.  
\- Рено.

Он берет протянутый платок и прижимает к царапине.

\- Рено, идем домой.


End file.
